Attack of the Saiyans (conflict)
The Saiyan conflict, or Battle against the Saiyans, was the conflict between the Earth's Special Forces and the Saiyans who served Frieza during the Saiyan Saga. Overview Battle against Raditz Raditz was sent to Earth on Frieza's orders and to uncover why his brother Kakarot had not destroyed all lifeforms on the planet. When arriving on the 12th of October, 761, he found his brother who was now known as Goku. After revealing Goku's origins, Raditz then attacked and kidnapped Goku's young son, Gohan. Goku and Piccolo proceeded to team up to defeat Raditz, putting their differences aside just for this occasion. After a difficult struggle against the Saiyan brute in which Piccolo lost his arm, Piccolo decided to use the Special Beam Cannon in an attempt to kill Raditz. Goku attempted to stall Raditz to give Piccolo time to charge the attack, but proved no match for his older brother. However, when he then grabbed onto Raditz's tail, the Saiyan was immobilized for a short time. Raditz was able to plead Goku to let him go, a trick that would allow him to escape and resume his rampage. Raditz proceeds to badly beat Goku, but hearing his fathers cries, Gohan became furious and unleashed his hidden powers, allowing him to smash into Raditz, badly injuring him. Goku then grabbed onto Raditz and put him in a Full-Nelson hold long enough so that Piccolo could fire the Special Beam Cannon again. Both Goku and Raditz were killed by the beam, but before Raditz died he gave the message about the Dragon Balls to his cohorts, Vegeta and Nappa who promptly decided to use said Dragon Balls to wish for immortality. Mocking Piccolo about the fact that his much stronger comrades were coming in year, Raditz suffered Piccolo's rage and an early death. Battle on Arlia (anime only) On their way to Earth, Nappa and Vegeta landed on a planet inhabited by an insect-like race. The two Saiyan warriors decided to allow themselves to be captured by King Moai's soldiers and imprisoned. King Moai ordered them to fight his soldiers, whom Vegeta and Nappa effortlessly killed. King Moai's pet known as Yetti was unleashed to kill Vegeta and Nappa, but the monster was also annihilated with ease. They then proceeded to kill the King himself, much to the praise of the prisoners, one of which regarded them as heroes. As they leave the planet, Vegeta decides to destroy it. Arrival on Earth Roughly a year later on the 3rd of November, 762, the two Saiyans arrived on Earth. Upon arrival, Nappa blew up the East City, much to the dismay of Vegeta who remarked that he could destroy the Dragon Balls by doing such foolish things. They then use their scouters to identify two warriors on the planet: Piccolo and Gohan. Battle with the Saibamen After arriving on the battlefield, the Saiyans stood off against Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan. In a strange turn of events, Nappa planted some seeds and put a strange green liquid on them. Six little green men known as Saibamen then appeared and attacked the three warriors. Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu then appeared and each fighter took a turn to combat the Saibamen. Tien Shinhan fought first and defeated a Saibaman, which was then killed by Vegeta for it's failure. Yamcha then fought the next one, but after believing he had won the fight, was killed when it grabbed him and self destructed. Krillin then became enraged and killed the rest, apart from one Piccolo killed after it attacked Gohan. Nappa's onslaught Nappa then fought the five warriors apart from Gohan, whom was shaken with fear. Nappa quickly began dominating the combatants, beating Tien to a pulp and even punching his arm clean off. In an attempt to stop the Saiyan brute's onslaught, Chiaotzu then self destructed with the same intentions as the Saibaman that killed Yamcha, but failed to take the Saiyan down. Tien, mad with rage, focused all his energy into one spectacular Spirit Tri-Beam, but only managed to damage Nappa's armor. Because of the sheer amount of energy used from the attack and literally putting his life in the attack, Tien promptly dies. With only three fighters left, Nappa and Vegeta agreed to wait three hours for Goku to arrive. Eventually, the Saiyans grew tired of waiting and the battle continued. After Krillin nearly decapitated Nappa with a Destructo Disk, the enraged Saiyan paralyzed Krillin with a single energy blast. In an attempt to buy Piccolo time to escape to save the Dragon Balls, Gohan managed to send Nappa flying. Infuriated by the sneak attack, Nappa nearly killed Gohan, but Piccolo blocked the attack with his entire body, sacrificing his life to save Goku's son. Gohan then used all of his sheer rage in a Masenko attack, however, it failed to successfully damage Nappa. Before Nappa could kill the young warrior, Goku arrived, healed Gohan and Krillin, and proceeded to fight the Saiyan. After realizing Nappa was no match for the underestimated Goku, Vegeta ordered Nappa to stand down. Nappa took the opportunity to attack Krillin and Gohan, only to be paralyzed by Goku's desperate Kaio-ken Finish. Because of his failure, Vegeta kills Nappa, and proceeds to take on Goku, in a cataclysmic battle that would shape the entire future. Goku vs. Vegeta Goku and Vegeta then fought each other in an epic struggle. Vegeta, however, quickly gained the upper hand, but Goku gained more power with the Kaio-ken attack and then surpassed Vegeta with the 3x Kaioken attack. Vegeta then attempted to destroy the Earth using the Galick Gun attack, which Goku countered with a x3 Kaioken Kamehameha and won the struggle by increasing to Kaioken x4. After being injured, Vegeta created an artificial moon, transforming himself into a Great Ape. He then attacked Goku. Outmatched, Goku distracted Vegeta with a Solar Flare attack, then began charging up for a Spirit Bomb. Just as He was about to launch it, Vegeta spotted Gokue and fired a mouth beam, injuring Goku and blowing away most of the Spirit Bomb's energy. Goku was tortured by Vegeta and nearly brought to the brink of death before Gohan distracted him so Krillin could cut his tail off with the Destructo Disk. This failed after Vegeta dodges it, but Yajirobe, who had been hiding the entire battle, cut the tail with his sword, bringing Vegeta back to his normal form. Vegeta destroys then proceeded to thrash Yajirobe and then tried to kill Gohan, however, Krillin used the remaining enrgy of Goku's Spirit Bomb and threw it at Vegeta, badly injuring him. However, the might of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta continued to hold up, and he attacked them again, only to have Gohan transform into his Great Ape form after looking up at the artificial moon. Vegeta then cut his tail off, but Gohan as a Great ape fell on top of him, nearly killing him. Krillin then tried to kill Vegeta with Yajirobe's sword, but Goku told him to give him mercy, as he hoped Vegeta would battle him again someday. Incredulous, Krillin dropped the sword, allowing Vegeta to escape into space. Aftermath With Goku in the hospital, Vegeta sure to return, and the Dragon Balls gone due to Kami's death, all seemed lost. However, Krillin realized that there might also be Dragon Balls on Namek. Using the spaceship that Kami originally came to Earth in, Gohan, Krillin and Bulma then went to Namek to use the Namekian Dragon Balls in order to bring their friends back to life. Vegeta had the same plan in becoming immortal, but so did his master Frieza. This set in motion the events of the battle on Planet Namek. Category:Wars